


Mount Saint Toast

by SweetPotato



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: College AU, Happy Morning Are Good Mornings, M/M, Secret Trio, Tall Towers Of Toast, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: “Do you really think my nose is big?”“Yes, adorably big though.”





	

Jake woke up to sun in his eyes, and the smell of french toast in his nose. He held a hand out in front of his face to block out the blinding devil that was sunlight, and cracked open one eye to look over at the other side of the bed, which was severely lacking in Danny. He rolled off the bed and found his slippers next to night stand (They were the bright red dragon slippers that Danny had got him for his birthday), and grabbed his robe from the hook on the door. Their apartment was always chilly, due to the fact that even with four people sharing the rent for a two bedroom apartment, being college kids had they still had no disposable income for unnecessary things,  _ like heating _ .

 

He stepped out of their bedroom and directly into the dining room slash kitchen, where Danny was swaying along to whatever was playing on the radio while poking an egg covered piece of bread in a pan with a spatula.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” Danny said with a smile, one much brighter than any sunlight, “I was gonna wake you up after this last piece was done.” Jake smiled back and wrapped his arms around Danny from behind.

 

“Why didn’t ya wake me up earlier so I could help you with breakfast. I woulda’ ya know?” Jake says into his back.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, and also you looked so peaceful, I just couldn’t bare to do it.” He told Jake, flipping the toast onto the top of a rather tall stack, “And done!”

 

“Your so sweet Dan, but also, what did ya do, use a whole loaf of bread?” He chuckles, looking at the impressive mountain of toast.

 

“What was I supposed to do? I mean it's not like I could tell Randy and Howard to make their own. And I was already at it anyway, so I thought, may as well.” He shrugged. Jake hugged Danny tighter.

 

“What did I do to get someone as thoughtful as you, babe?” Danny turned around and beamed down at Jake.

 

“Oh you mean besides being an adorable, big nosed, tiny little dragon who spends his free time keeping America safe?” Jake gave him a firm smack in the chest.

 

“I’m not that short, and,” he brought a hand up to his face, “Do you really think my nose is big?”

 

“Yes,  _ adorably _ big though.” Danny snickers and leans down to give him an eskimo kiss. Jake tilts his chin to give him a peck on the lips.

 

“Yeah, well at least I don’t have emo hair.” He teases, another peck.

 

“I mean, if you say so,” Another kiss, and then silence. Just them standing in the kitchen next to mount toast, lazily kissing on a sunday morning. Danny takes a step forward so Jakes back is up against the counter. Jake takes the hint and breaks the kiss for a second to hop up on the counter.

 

“Wait a sec,” Jake says, hand on Danny’s face.

 

“Why, whats wrong?” Danny says, pulling back.

 

“Three things, one, I’m actually hungry. Two is that is Randy and Howard wake up now we’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

“We did have a pretty long talk with them about PDA, didn’t we?”

 

“Yeah, and three, I love you but your morning breath is  **horrible** .” Danny laughs, but self consciously puts a hand up to his mouth.

  
“Fair enough, let's eat before the food gets cold.” Jake hops off the counter and they start demolishing the toast tower.


End file.
